Something Else is About to Begin
by RunAway Rose
Summary: Relationships are like glass sometimes it's better to leave them broken then to hurt yourself trying to put it back together. The Keeper writes down everything that happens in real life, but she never gets involved in anything in the world, she just writes it down. Until MIM decides that needs to end. She's not happy about it, until she meets Pitch Black, the newest Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N First Rise of the Guardians story, hope you all enjoy :) I don't own anything, I only own the plot and the oc characters..**

* * *

The images shifted in there crystal orbs, a pretty girl on the arm of a handsome man. They laughed as snow fell all around them. It quickly turned dark as she cried huddled in the corner cling to her face as the bright red mark formed into a bruise. Day after day this happened a happy couple everyone thought it was beautiful, but it was bittersweet.

A pale hand grabbed the orb that held the image of a gravesite and a blanked faced handsome man. He had killed her and her unborn child, she was only 18. The abuse was to much for her and her soul and heart shattered under the crescent moon. He took pity on the girl and changed her as the man took the final strike.

She became a keeper. Her eyes empty and dead, never able to smile, she kept herself hidden from other spirits never talking, except to one. The Man in the Moon had not only took pity on the girl so desperate to disappear, he fell deeply in love, and so had she.

Their relationship was hushed and beautiful.

They both knew somewhere in there hearts that this shouldn't be happening as she looked up longingly at the Moon and he looked sadly down at her. One night on the new moon where he would come down and they would just hold eachother, he didn't.

The girl, not beautiful, but pretty hid herself in her home. Many years passed and the two longed for each other. Lots of things happened that she had cataloged in books. Pitch Black had attacked and the Guardians recruited another, Jack Frost, she wrote the whole thing down on paper that was always in abundant.

She finally caught up to the peasant day, and she left her home at the crescent moon. She looked up at him and he turned he gave to her remembering all the memories that were o so dear to them just fade away. Her clean, soft, _beautiful_ voice broke the quiet.

"There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story."

She smiled sadly as she turned and walked back to her home the moon making sure she got there safe.


	2. Ellie, the Keeper

A.N** Enjoy the second chapter! I don't own ROTG I only own the Oc and the plot**

* * *

_"Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don't really end, anyway, they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending." _  
_― C. JoyBell C._

* * *

The smell of ink and old paper lingered on my clothes as I scraped off the thorns from the white rose. I was angry with myself as I moved the blade down the next steam, but this time of a purple rose. Pitch Black had been made a Guardian and I had to unbind his book and write new pages for it. I hasn't angry at just that though, Manny decided that I needed to have the Guardians be sniffing into my buisness and they sent out there little helpers to find my cavern.

I was tired and my powers were almost drained after eighteen months of keeping up shield so the pesky little fairys and elfs could not get in. Manny was angry at me I could feel it deep within my soul, but I did not care. Moving deeper with in the cavern to my chambers, were the giant bed was and much needed rest. I quickly curled up on the bed and wrapped my arms and legs around the giant black body pillow.

Slumber quickly claimed me after I had gotten comfatable. Sandy's dream sand never could reach were I slept so everynight since I had hidden myself down here and I slept with no dreams, good or bad.

* * *

I uncurled myself from the warm bed and stretched my arms then legs. The coldness of the room was instantly welcomed, moving to the wardrobe a looked inside at my outfits. I picked an elagent, but simple one **(A.N Link is on my proflie) **after putting it on I walked to my work chamber. I stopped abrubtly as I heard voices, there had to be at least three.

I moved so I could see them, but they could not see me. I sighed when I relized that my magic had not held, The Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, and North were all in my enterence room.

The Bunny started to speak again, and I smirked at what he said "Why did Manny make us see if the keeper was doing his job, and so close to Easter?!" he yelled waving a paint brush around, North chuckled and replied "The keeper is older than us and not be doing his duty of writing down everything" I would of sighed, but I would've been caught.

Jack Frost then asked a question "has anyone ever meet the keeper?" The two looked at him and North said "No Jack, the keeper stays to himself."

I rolled my eyes at how they kept calling me a guy. Moving from the shadows I coughed making the three turn sharply and look at me. "Can I help you?" I asked emotionlessly, North shook off the shock first and said "We are looking for the keeper".

I nodded, clapping my hands togther then saying "well" I paused then took a deep breath "I'm Ellie and I am the keeper."

* * *

The three Guardians walked out of the portal and looked over the room. Tooth was hovering above the ground telling her fairies were the teeth were and Pitch and Sandy were talking over a cup of tea, or rather Pitch was talking and Sandy was making shapes above his head out of dream sand.

Tooth spotted the three and shouted "Jack!" she flew over and stuck her hands in his mouth muttering about how perfect they were. Sandy made a book out of his sand then a question mark, Bunny sighed "yeah, we meet the keeper mate." Bunny moved over to a chair and sat down next to North who had already moved over there as Tooth looked at Jacks teeth.

"So what happened did he say anything?" Tooth said interested in the mysterious spirt. North cuckled at the words, and Bunny anwsered no one noticed Jack Frost moving to sit next to Pitch.

"You defentily meet the keeper Tooth, how is _not _a male" Bunny rubbed his face with his paw "The keeper is a sheila."

Tooth's wings dropped and she said "The keeper is a girl" the three nodded and North said "she couldn't of been any older then the age Jack looks like."

Tooth thought for a moment then said "I want to meet her."


	3. Black Calla Lily

Tooth flew to the well hidden caveren where The Keeper lived, she flew in turning as sharp rocks blocked her path. The other Guardians had other things to do and she just thought they didn't want to talk to the girl again, but she did. The Keeper was different from other female spirts she had meet or heard of, she didn't try to push her self into the lime light... she pushed it away. Tooth wanted to at least see her, she didn't even need to talk to the fairy just seeing her would be fine.

The room she entered was grand and so beautiful, it felt like she had just entered a grand ball room, but as she went deeper it got more messy, random books were placed every where along bottles of ink and feather pens, but as she flew into the library, she instantly droped to the ground in amazment.

The walls were at least 8 feet tall and it was in the shape of a very large pentagon. The floor had black granite, and the ceiling and parts of the many rows of built in bookshelvs where a soft peach color. The books where different colors for each one of the bookshelves, there where many tables with soft blue velvet chairs. The room was organized, unlike the halls, and rooms that large doors where open. One of the walls were windows showing an amazing crystal blue lake with lush green grass and flowers, mainly roses, babies breath, and poppies, but there were many others.

A teenage girl was writing in a small, or the smallest book she's seen since she was fling through her doman. It was a leather bound book with golden pages, the girl shifted around showing the cover, a cursive writing was very hard to make out, but Tooth could read enough to understand what it all was.

_**Man In The Moon**_

Tooth floated to the open window the was the door, flying closer to the girl she could make her out better, but she was drawn to something eles.

Around the medium sized white rock the girl was sitting on were Calla Lillies, the flower was usally a glistening, white flower that grew up to 2 feet above the arrowhead-shaped leaves, but instead of the normal colors, the lily was... black... she flittered around looking at the other flowers and they all had turned black, and the lush grass was dying.

She looked at the girl who had moved the ink running down the rock wher she had knocked it over, she was breathing heavily on her hands and knees. Tooth gasped flying over and placed one hand on her back while the other brushed back her strawberry blonde hair which was hard seeing it most of been to her knees at least. Tooth whispered sweet words to the now crying girl.

After a few minutes she stoped and looked at the fairy, smiling slightly and then passed out on the grass which had started to turn a lush green again and the flowers there normal color, except the Calla Lilies which stayed black.

Tooth flew with the girl and many troubles along the way to the pole, were hopefully they could get the girl some help.

As they arrived and entered the globe room the girl woke, but only for a second, she looked at Tooth and whispered "thank you, can you bring my home though?"

* * *

_-Ellie's P.o.V-_

I turned around on the cold bed and studied the sheet, which were red and green, pretty christmas colors, I closed my eyes going back to sleep. Then shoting out of bed I looked at the sheet and the room... **_which was NOT mine!_**

I climbed out of bed and fell slightly, my balence was lost. My clothes had been changed and I was wear something I would never in my immortal life wear, but it would have to do until I found my other cloths. I moved to the window, gasping at the snow, it was beautiful.

"No not now Ellie" I hissed at my self and then shakly moved to the door, "I must of had an episode" I concluded opening the door, and was stunned and the commotion. Yetis and elf's raced around saying things, I could understand. "Thank you manny for that" I said listening at the conversations, while hiding in the darkness.

It was something about... _me..._ I cursed and moved quietly through the shadows, breathing deeply as red ran past my eyes.

"Someone should just take her back before she wakes up" I blinked, it was the Easter Bunny's voice, I would know it anywhere.

"No the child stays here" North

"The shela could be nothing, but trouble" Bunny again

"Something happened to her it's our job to make sure-" the fairy was caught off by Sandy who pointed at the moon.

_Manny_

I shifted deeper in the shadows, as Manny talked to the Guardians and then the blasted crystal rose from the floor and the six moved closer, Yetis and elfs turned stone like. The damned thing started making a figure, the figure was female, and it was _me._

'There is no way in hell' I thought as I closed my eyes pitcuring my home in my thoughts and was trasnported there.

* * *

_-Still in the Pole-_

"See!" Bunny shouted looking at the Keepers figure, before it moved back into the ground. Tooth clapped and asked Phil to wake there guest to tell her the news.

"Great another Guardian" Pitch mummbled, still not happy at his own Guardian ship. Jack looked at the moon thinking about the girl, Ellie, they had meet, she was different from Pippa, Sophie, Cupcake, and even Tooth. She was his age, and she was exactly like him when they meet.

Sandy nudged North who turned at him and saw he was pointing to the Yeti, Phil.

"Where is girl?" he asked and Phil responed in yetish.

North's eyes went wide and then he yelled, his voice drawning in everythings eyes.

_**"She's Gone!"**_

* * *

**A.N Thanks for reading, please take the time to review, favorite, follow, whatever you do, but please do one.**


End file.
